Neglected Dragon
Neglected Dragons, also known as Sick Dragons, are extremely rare, as they cannot be caught in the cave or bred. This dragon has appeared since the site's birth, and as a result of its rarity many rumors are frequently spread about being discontinued. They are occasionally mistaken for Zombie Dragons. Neglected Dragons grow from eggs or hatchlings that have been deprived of clicks until the last few seconds of their life - essentially, they have been neglected, which is where their name comes from. Unfortunately, this process has a high chance of killing the egg or hatchling, as frequently it does not receive enough clicks and views in the last moments of its life to survive. Hatchlings can be turned into Neglected Dragons, but it is far more difficult than changing an egg. A community named Neglected Science has been investigating methods that may be used to obtain this breed of dragon, and there are several outcomes to experimenting on eggs and hatchlings in order to turn them into Neglected Dragons. These include: the egg or hatchling running out of time and dying; the egg hatching just before death as a normal hatchling, or the hatchling growing up to an adult; the egg or hatchling turning into a Neglected, but not receiving enough views to survive to the next stage of development, therefore dying anyway. See forum thread "So, how do I go about getting a Neglected?" on Neglected Dragons Science! With the method used to obtain this dragon, it has been theorized that Neglected Dragons were created as a punishment to terrible dragon owners for taking poor care of their dragons. However, due to their rarity and the long process involved in attempting to create them, they are coveted by members across the world and are considered one of the most valuable dragons to have. Note: Discussion about how to create Neglected Dragons is not allowed on DC forums or in DC chat rooms. Neglected Science's new forum site is open to all who wish to study the rare Neglected Dragon in its natural habitat. The ND Science Forum is located here, and a targeted ND ER is here. A chat made for teaching people about NDs is located here: NDWorld. When sorted by "Breed" they are listed as "Sick dragon" on a users scroll. Official Dragon Description Egg "This egg is very sickly looking, like it's diseased." Hatchling "It looks very sick, as though it wasn't very well looked after." Mature Hatchling "It looks very sick, as though it wasn't very well looked after, and look! It's grown its wings! It must be close to maturing." Adult "This breed of dragons results from an egg or hatchling that has been neglected. They are usually rebellious, not obeying their masters, sometimes even attacking them. However, their neglect as a hatchling leaves them crippled, and they are weak compared to other breeds, causing them to stay with their masters for protection." Gender Differences Female Neglected dragons have large horns that wrap around the side of their heads. Males, on the other hand, have shorter horns that stick straight back; and genderless adults (see bottom of page) have no horns. Genderless adults are the result of a glitch, particularly from the 2008 site-wide glitch where Holly Christmas dragons were bred out of season and resulted in creating a Neglected dragon instantly. It is a proven fact that influencing an egg when it is 3 or more days either male or female before it turns neglected will result in a genderless Neglected Dragon, as long as it was teleported to another user before it hatched. As we all know, influencing drops upon abandonment, but in the case of the ND's, it appears to make their gender unknown. Sprite Artists * Komodo Gallant (Adult) * Marrionetta (Hatchling, Adult) Sprites Egg Sequence Category:No Habitat Category:Dragon Types Category:Rare Dragons Category:Original Species Category:Komodo Gallant Category:Marrionetta Category:Western Dragons